nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Hanzou Hattori
Hanzou Hattori 「八鳥 半蔵 Hattori Hanzo」 is a supporting character in the Nanbaka Web Manga and anime. He is the former manager of TsukumoNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 52. Appearance Hanzou is a young man with a slightly tan Caucasian complexion and spiky, pale blond hair with pink tips; his hair is tied into multiple small ponytails with pink bands. He has blue eyes and wears a pair of yellow-framed glasses with purple arms. He wears a second pair of glasses with purple lenses on his head and sports a blue necklace. He wears four leopard-print wristbands on each wrist which are turquoise, pink, yellow and dark blue in color. He has silver hoop earrings and wears a silver ring on the index finger of his right hand. His nails are painted pink. Hanzou wears a light blue floral patterned shirt open exposing his chest and a pair of black shorts. Personality Hanzou is portrayed as an upbeat, cheerful individual who seems genuinely impressed with the talent of othersNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 52. However, he is also smug and arrogant, assuming that others will bend to his will without persuasion; he joined his coworkers in abusing Tsukumo's talents and fears for personal gain, indicating that he is somewhat manipulative and selfishNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 55. Background Hanzou was Tsukumo's manager and assisted a director and assistant in pretending that the former was Tsukumo's biological mother. He watched Tsukumo perform many roles and was impressed with his talent and work ethic, but was also envious due to the affection hs received from the director. When Tsukumo was arrested, Hanzou learned that he'd been arrested and told the media that he was missing, leading him to gather more notoriety while Hanzou tried to find out which prison he'd been sent to. He eventually tracked him down to Nanba Prison. Plot Part Two Hanzou appears in Nanba Prison to visit Tsukumo, who immediately tries to leave and refuse communication with him. Hanzou convinces him to stay and compliments his retained character and work ethic. Tsukumo behaves coldly towards him, but Hanzou continues and reveals that he claimed him to be missing while trying to find which prison he'd been sent to. He then attempts to convince Tsukumo to return to work after his release; Tsukumo flatly refuses before revealing his discovery that the director who'd claimed to be his mother had been lying to himNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 52. While initially feigning ignorance, Hanzou mockingly congratulates him on learning the truth but tells him that he still shouldn't consider quitting given that acting is his only talent. Revealing his pride and jealousy towards Tsukumo, he notes that he has nothing outside of his acting career and that he would be alone if he quitsNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 55. Part Three Hanzou appears in the visitation room once again, arguing with Tsukumo who refuses to take up any of the job offers he has been given. Trivia *Honzou's name consists of the kanji 半 ''han ''meaning "half" and 蔵 ''zou ''meaning "wearhouse". His surname is written with the characters 八 ''hat ''meaning "eight" and 鳥 ''tori ''meaning "bird". *Hanzou is based of Hattori Hanzō, a famous Samurai of the Sengoku era who is credited with saving the life of Tokugawa Ieyasuand helping him to become the ruler of united Japan. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Other